With the advancement in digital signal processing technologies and communication technologies, radio- or TV-broadcast technology has been rapidly developed from analog broadcast technology to digital broadcast technology.
Specifically, with the widespread use of vehicles throughout the world, the increasing number of vehicles in urban or downtown areas and people working for 5 day weeks, the number of vehicles in rural districts is also rapidly increased every weekend, such that the necessity of informing drivers of the vehicles of traffic information is also increased.
Due to the increasing necessity of the traffic information, a radio broadcast program of a radio broadcast station recently provides users or drivers with traffic information. However, it has a disadvantage that the users cannot get the traffic information via traffic broadcast at any time because it can provide the users or drivers with the traffic information only at a specific time. It is no possible to provide the users with correct traffic information corresponding to real time because traffic states or information are being changed in real time. In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a variety of providers currently provide their subscribers with traffic information.
Traffic information requires a standard format because traffic information receiving terminals made by different manufacturers should be able to catch and interpret broadcast traffic information in the same way.